leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Minion
Minions (known as Creeps in Defense of the Ancients: Allstars) are expendable units that are trained automatically and charge into battle with the purpose of attacking enemy units in their lanes. The blue and purple team minions spawn every 30 seconds from the Nexus in order to support the champions. Minions begin spawning 1 minute 30 seconds after the game has begun. Every 3 minutes the minion waves will grow stronger, with every type of minion gaining different stats. Minions deal 50% increased damage to turret and deal about 15% reduced damage to enemy champions. Minions should not be confused with monsters, which are neutral unless attacked and reside in the jungle. s as they appear in the Snowdown Showdown each year.]] Lore Minions are constructs of the League, used specifically for battle arenas. They aren't sentient. In the earliest days of the League – during their extensive testing phase – there was a rumor that they were using sentient beings as minions. They even supposedly used necromancy to summon skeletal minions to fight as the minions of today do. Such rumors are generally thought to be unsubstantiated. Types These are the minions that are currently in the game: *Melee Minion: Melee Minions charge directly against the enemy. Three spawn each wave with a new wave spawning every 30 seconds. Melee Minions have more health than caster minions. *Caster Minion: Caster Minions attack enemies from a range by firing bolts of energy that are the same color as their teams. Three spawn each wave with a new wave spawning every 30 seconds. Caster Minions deal more damage than melee minions. *Siege Minion: Siege minions attack enemies from a range as well. They recieve only 50% damage from towers, which make them perfect for tanking towers with. One spawns every three waves until 35 minutes in game, at which point one spawns every two waves. Siege minions have more health than melee minions. *Super Minion: One Super Minion is spawned each wave in place of the Siege Minion once the enemy lane's inhibitor is down. Super Minions, just like Siege Minions, take 50% damage from turrets. Two spawn per wave in each lane when all enemy inhibitors are destroyed. They are much stronger than any available type of minion. *Siege Rider Minion: Siege Rider Minions are a removed minion class. Siege Rider Minions are summoned by using the summoner spell in Summoner's Rift. *Anti-turret Cannon: Anti-turret Cannon are minions that were added for Dominion. They have the same in-game appearance as Super Minions, but in a miniature form and a different movement animation. They spawn every minion wave and can be enhanced by , granting them health, attack speed, and attack damage. They were later added with reintroduction into Summoner's Rift, which is used to enhance Siege Minions into Anti-turret Cannons. Behavior Minions and turrets will only deviate from their standard behavior to come to the aid of an ally under duress. Whenever any unit is under attack, it generates a ‘call for help’. Minions and turrets have slightly different reactions to a call for help. Under normal circumstances, a minion’s behavior is simple. Minions follow their attack route until they reach an enemy to engage. Every few seconds, they will scan the area around them for the highest priority target. When a minion receives a call for help from an ally, it will evaluate its current target in relation to the target designated by the call. It will switch its attack to the new target if and only if the new target is of a higher priority than their current target. Minions prioritize targets in the following order: #An enemy champion designated by a call for help from an allied champion. (Enemy champion attacking an Allied champion) #An enemy minion designated by a call for help from an allied champion. (Enemy minion attacking an Allied champion) #An enemy minion designated by a call for help from an allied minion. (Enemy minion attacking an Allied minion) #An enemy turret designated by a call for help from an allied minion. (Enemy turret attacking an Allied minion) #An enemy champion designated by a call for help from an allied minion. (Enemy champion attacking an Allied minion) #The closest enemy minion. #The closest enemy champion. Because they are continuously reevaluating their target, minions will lose interest in an enemy champion if that champion breaks off an engagement with them, provided that there is any other target left for them to choose within range. Minions will only reevaluate their target every few seconds. This means that if a champion initiates an attack against an enemy champion, the attacking champion will continue to be viewed as the most threatening target for a short time after they have broken off the attack. This is true even if one of their allied champions has joined the fight, since minions always prioritize their current target over a new target of equal priority. If a targeted champion leaves the minions' sight, the minions will automatically reevaluate their target and will carry on walking or attacking something else. Last Hitting Tips Although experience is given any time a champion is in a certain range of a minion that dies, a champion may only receive the gold if that champion delivered the killing blow. Champions can also use their abilities to last hit, however, having an ability on cooldown or even having to spend a resource (e.g. Mana) always puts you into a disadvantage. When choosing to use an ability to last hit, this should always be taken into account. Also, killing minions always pushes the lane, which leaves the champion more vulnerable to attacks from junglers. Landing the final autoattack on minions is referred to as last hitting in the League of Legends community. It is the best way to pick up the minion's bounty without pushing the lane much. As killing minions (creep score or cs) is generally the only way to gain gold in lane beyond gold over time, it is considered very important. Attacks from a tower can reduce the health of minions, knowing the tower's damage to decide when to last hit is also important. A melee minion takes one autoattack and two tower hits and a caster minion takes two autoattacks separated by one tower hit. Notes .]] * If the champions do not interfere in the battle, one team of minions will eventually win the game. Which team will win is completely random, depending which team focuses the enemy minions better. * When minions scan for a target, it is possible for a champion to pick up aggro multiple times from a minion. Therefore; Minions can constantly pick up aggro from you and can follow you through most of the jungle. Patch history Category:Minions Category:Gameplay elements